Bel and Genesis
Bel and Genesis are the main antagonists of the 2015 horror-comedy film Knock-Knock by Eli Roth. Genesis is the main antagonist in the film while Bel is the secondary antagonist. They are potrayed by Cuban actress Ana de Armas and Chilean actress Lorenza Izzo (director's wife). Biography Bel and Genesis arrive at the home of family man Evan Webber, whose wife and children are currently out of town while he works from home. They tell him that they're stranded on their way to a friend's house and ask if they can use his phone. Evan invites them inside and they chat while waiting for a taxi to arrive. While talking the girls quickly turn the conversation to sex and start to make flirting remarks to Evan. Evan tries to keep distance between them and tries to change the topic. The girls decide they don't want to leave and use Evan's bathroom. Evan tells them the cab is here but they do not respond. As he gets in they wait for him naked and want sex with him. Evan demands that they get out, but the girls aggressively come onto him and he ultimately gives in, having a threesome with the girls both in the bathroom and in his bedroom. The next morning, Evan awakens to see that Bel and Genesis have made themselves at home. Evan realizes they vandalized a statue made by his wife. He demands that they leave now or he'll call the police, but they tell him that they're only 15 and thus could get him imprisoned for statutory rape. Evan tries to buy them off but they refuse and reveal that they had lied to him about being cabin crew. His wife calls and he answers the call while the girls taunt him. An angry Evan tries to force them out and Genesis taunts him. He nearly attacks her and Bel is about to club him with a sculpture from behind as he calms down. Evan threatens to report a break in, after which the girls agree to leave if he brings them home. Evan drives them to a house they claim is theirs. At night the girls go back to his house were Evan is working, smash a window and break in. As Evan investigates, Genesis knocks him out with a sculpture and they tie him spread-eagled to his bed. Bel dresses in the school uniform of his daughter and tries to arouse him. Evan is protesting but Genesis threatens to face time his wife with him while giving him a blowjob. Evan gives in and Bel has intercourse with him while Genesis positions the cell phone so it films their act. During the wild sex Evan manages to slip free from the bounds. He knocks Bel off and escapes the bathroom. Enraged, he charges at Genesis, who is eating in the hallway. He grabs her neck but she stabs him in his operated shoulder with a fork. She pins him down and sadistically twists the fork in his shoulder, making him nearly pass out from pain. The two girls then proceed to tie him up to a chair with a electrical cord. They proceed by playing a sadistic game in which they pretend to be playing a quiz with Evan. They ask him questions and each time he protests or gives the wrong answer they use headphones to expose him to loud music, threatening to make him deaf. The assistant Louis coming to collect the sculpture arrives. The girls send him a text that Evan has his niece and her friend over. The assistant believes them but is shocked when he sees the sculpture has been vandalized. They try to make up excuses and even try to seduce him but he does not buy it. He threatens to call the cops but hears Evan make noise and he starts to investigate. As he walks away Bel takes his breather from his pocket he used earlier. As he finds Evan the girls then start to destroy the statue, forcing the assistant to leave Evan and come back. As he freaks out he misses his breather. The girls show him his breather, however as he tries to grab it he slips and dies as his head hits the edge of the statue. The girls proceed by using paper, lime and paint to turn his corpse into a sculpture. Putting the sculpture in the car, they then send a text to the phone of Louis, making it look like Evan threatened Louis as he suspected him of having had sex with his wife. Continuing their quiz Evan realizes they will end up killing him. He breaks down and tells them he left them into their house and was kind to them. He is a good husband and father. The girls calmly reply that he will die by dawn. The girls then start to dig a grave in the backyard for Evan. The girls reveal they had been spying on him all along. The rest of the night they continue to ravage the house, destroying artwork and painting texts on the walls. Finding a hidden gun Genesis tells Bel to untie Evan. They then want to play hide and seek, allowing Evan 30 seconds to escape and they will try to find them. Evan nearly escapes but the girls catch him and tie him up again. The girls bury him in the hole leaving only his head above the ground. They then allow him to leave a message on the voicemail of his wife and tell what he did. However Evan screams that she should call the cops. Hoping that they will realize they did this to him. However the girls reveal they broke the call before he was allowed to scream. Genesis shows him the video of Bel having sex with Evan while wearing the school uniform of his daughter. She then uploads it on his Facebook account under the title: Celebrating Father's Day. Genesis prepares to bash his head in with a stone but decides to spare him. The two girls mock the frightened Evan and tell him that the family man they visited had sex with them and had been tortured by them. They then leave his phone in front of him as it repeats the video of him having sex with Bel as people start to comment on it. The girls then put on music, take his dog and leave for their next victim. Following the end credits, Evan locates Bel and Genesis, who are torturing their latest victim. Evan knocks on the door, causing them both to tense up and ask "Who's there?". Their fate is left unknown, but judging the fact that Evan is shown black gloves, it is possible that he intends to murder them as his revenge on the two. Personalities Bel and Genesis are both extremely psychotic, not thinking twice about the things they do and enjoying every bit of pain they inflict. They have a warped sense of justice, believing that married men deserve to die if they cheat and that they should be the judge, jury and executioner. Genesis is most likely the brains of the two, as she's the one who usually explains their plans and motivations. Bel's psychosis is especially prominent, as she mentions being molested by her step-father. Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Rapists Category:Vandals Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Perverts Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Misandrists Category:Abusers Category:Successful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Partners in Crime Category:Murderer Category:Pimps Category:Comedy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Misanthropes Category:Hypocrites Category:Anarchist Category:Horror Villains Category:Teenagers